Trip to the Dentist
by a.lakewood
Summary: After Sam made Dean's appointment for him, he had no choice but to go.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Trip to the Dentist (1/2)  
Author: alakewood  
Warnings: A mention of a porno.  
Word Count: 1100  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Dean's been acting a little strange, and Sam finally drags it out of him what's going on.  
Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing.

**oxoxo**

The fifth time Dean passed on pie, Sam wondered what was goin on. He'd also noted the decrease in his brother's overall sugar consumption – one packet of sugar in his coffee, walking by the Little Debbie display in the gas station. "Dude," Sam said.

Dean tossed him a confused glance before resuming his ogling of their waitress as she walked away, having just picked up their check and her tip. "What?"

"They've got _pie_. Like, all of your favorites. A la mode."

Dean just shrugged, returning his attention to Sam when the waitress disappeared into the kitchen. "So?"

"They've got pie," Sam repeated incredulously. "And you're all, 'No, thanks. Don't think I could eat another bite.' Dean, you're a bottomless pit."

"Well, gee, thanks, Sammy."

Sam's lips formed a thin, tight line as he huffed out a breath through his nose. "You _never_ say 'no' to pie. What's up?"

Dean's jaw muscles twitched a little before he answered. "Nothing's up. Why does something have to be up just because I didn't ask for pie?"

"You haven't had pie the last five diners we've been to."

One eyebrow cocked skeptically. "You've been keeping track of my pie-eating habits?"

"Can we stop talking about pie?"

"Dude! You're the one that brought it up."

"Come on, Dean," Sam whined. "What's going on?"

Dean's lips puffed out slightly as he looked out the window, debating what he was going to tell Sam. "I...I think I have a cavity." He kept staring outside and Sam kept silent. A few moments passed, Sam still not saying anything, and Dean finally chanced a look at him.

"That's it?" Sam asked. "A cavity."

Dean's eyes went wide. "Yeah!"

Sam studied his brother for a minute, grin forming on his face. "You're afraid of the dentist."

His reply was an exasperated sigh and a roll of his eyes as he slid out of their booth.

In the car, Sam said it again as if he didn't quite believe it. "You're afraid of the dentist."

"Yeah, so? And you're afraid of clowns. At least mine is a _rational_ fear. The shots and the drills and, oh – I've even heard about this guy that _died_ at the dentist when they put him under. When was the last time you heard of somebody dying at the circus, huh, Sammy?"

"Well-"

"And don't even mention the hunt in Medford. Doesn't count."

Sam sighed. "If it's just a cavity, they won't even put you under the anesthesia."

"But there's still the novocain and the drilling," Dean argued.

"Dude. Pie. Twinkies. That's like two of your major food groups." That earned him a glare. "It's only going to get worse. Get's bad enough, they'll have to pull it. Then they probably _will_ put you out." If Dean wasn't a grown man, Sam would've though he was pouting, but, since he knew Dean had next to nothing in common with a six year old, he'd call it 'brooding.'

When they made it back to the motel, Sam went for the phone book in the drawer of the nightstand. "What are you doing?" Dean questioned warily.

Sam started leafing through the pages as he sat at the edge of his bed. "I'm gonna see if there's a clinic nearby. Make you an appointment."

"Sam," sounded like a warning, and Dean attempted to grab the directory from his brother's hands. "We're not gonna be here long enough, anyways."

"We can stick around a few extra days."

"We can't afford it."

"It's either a couple hundred now or twice as much – or more – later."

Again with the brooding. "You're just gonna do what you want anyhow," Dean said, starting back towards the door. "I'll be back later."

"Dean," Sam began, but only ended up talking to the door.

**oxo**

_Of course_ the dentist office would be busy at the precise time Dean "needed" to go. "They're not plotting against you," Sam assured, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "It just kids getting ready to go back to school." Dean made a face and Sam hitched the bag up higher. "I'm gonna make a trip into Rice Lake. You wanna come with, or...?"

"Nah. I'm cool."

Sam sighed. "I'll be back in a couple hours."

With his brother only fifteen minutes gone, Dean curled up with his gun under his pillow and took a nap. Didn't matter that it was one in the afternoon – no hunt, no research, he could indulge himself a little.

**oxo**

"Hey. Sleeping beauty." Sam nudged Dean's mattress with his knee.

"Wha?" came the muffled response, Dean face buried in the crook of his elbow.

"Here." Sam tossed a thin, smallish, black, rectangular box into Dean's side. "Maybe you'll get lucky tomorrow."

Dean rubbed his eyes with a fist and picked up the box. A DVD: "Drilled and Filled." Glanced over at Sam, who could no longer stifle his laughter.

"I'll leave you to it," Sam said. "I'll be at the library."

"Ha ha! You're so funny!" Dean called after his little brother just before the door closed. "Bitch," he grumbled, turning the case over. He saw Sam's laptop sitting on the unlevel table in the corner, open and angled in such a way that Dean knew it had been left there on purpose. He stood and stretched, then grabbed the computer and brought it back over to his bed. "Eh. Porn is porn," he reasoned to himself as he popped the case open and pried the disc out.

When the computer came up out of its hibernate mode, there was a little note left for him on the screen: "I swear – if the keys stick the slightest bit, you're buying me a new laptop."

Dean watched as the dentist – a sexy, stacked brunette – totally ravished her patient. Then, the guy bent her over the dentists chair and said, "Now _you_ open up wide," and Dean definitely felt a little more at ease about going to the dentist. He made a mental note to thank Sam for the stress-reliever.

Maybe the dental assistant would try to take advantage of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Trip to the Dentist (2/2)  
Author: alakewood  
Warnings: None.  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 1300+  
Summary: After Sam made Dean's appointment for him, he had no choice but to go.  
Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing.

**oxoxo**

Sam pulled into an empty space in the parking lot across the street from the dentist office. He left the engine running but asked, "Do you want me to come in with you?"

Dean's expression was something like horrified disbelief. "You wanna hold my hand, too?"

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Call me when you're done," he said, staring out the windshield.

"Whatever." Dean slammed the door shut, wincing immediately. He'd _never_ been violent with his baby. "Stupid emo brother," he grumbled to himself as he crossed the street.

The office was in a one story building – the dentist on one side, an orthodontist on the other. There was no way he could tell Sam that he got lost. Not that Sam would believe that, _ever_. So he went inside and found himself in a very busy waiting room. There were a couple of open seats – single ones between snot-nosed kids, so Dean went to the receptionist's window.

"Hi," he said, offering his most flirtatious smile. "Last name's Kotter – I've got a 10:30."

She glanced up at him and grinned, humor in her blue eyes. "Perry Kotter?"

He was _never_ letting Sam pick aliases again. His smile felt a little tight on his face. "You don't believe me?" He dug out the fake Illinois driver's license and handed it to her.

She passed the license back to Dean, letting her fingers brush his lightly. "What brings you to Wisconsin?"

"Me and my brother are on a hunting trip," he answered honestly, but couldn't remember exactly what was in season? Well, _animal_ anyway. "I've had this tooth bothering me, so..."

"Here you are."

"Here I am."

"Well, if you want to fill these out quick, then I'll get your X-rays done." She handed him a clipboard with a few sheets of paper on it.

"Thanks," he glanced at her nametag, "Sasha."

**oxo**

Unfortunately, when Sasha took Dean's X-rays, she didn't try to take advantage of him. When the X-rays were done, she led him to another room down the hall. "If you have a seat in the chair, Dr. Richards will be with you in a few minutes." She clipped a paper bib around his neck and smoothed it a little.

"All right." Dean sat uncomfortably in the dentists chair and looked around the room. On the wall directly to his right was a matted photograph of twenty or thirty people in front of a hotel, white sands of a beach to their left. The caption read: 'Southwestern Wisconsin Dental Convention 2005 – Seychelles.' "Must be rough," he sighed, felling a little less stressed due to the calmness of the sunny beach and blue ocean in the photograph, and tried to relax in the chair.

"Good morning, Perry," a short balding man – not a tall, stacked brunette – greeted, entering the small room abruptly. "I'm Dr. Richards. Now, let's see what we're dealing with, shall we?" Dr. Richards clipped an X-ray to the lightboard above his work table. "Okay. It looks like we've got a couple of cavities on the bottom right between 30 and 31. Is that right? Between the back two molars?"

"Um." Dean's stomach suddenly felt uneasy. _Two_ cavities? "It's just the far back one that's been bothering me."

"Hmm. Well, the cavity in 31 is the deeper one. The cavity in 30 seems to be just in the biting surface. Because they're so close together, I don't see a problem with filling them both today. Is that okay with you, Perry?"

"Yeah. That's great." Just get it all done and over with.

"Okay. Now, were you wanting us to do a cleaning today, too, or..."

"No. Just the fillings."

"All right. Let's get the Novocain started then." Dr. Roberts tilted the chair back and poked around Dean's open mouth for a little bit. "I'm going to apply the topical first – it will slightly numb the area before I give you the Novocain." He used a cotton swab to apply it to the gums along the inside and outside of Dean's stupid teeth.

A little got on Dean's tongue and he tried not to make a face – it was disgusting. Banana flavored, but not like banana Laffy-Taffy or banana cream pie. Like _medicinal_ banana. And that was _so_ wrong. Even more wrong was what Dean saw out of the corner of his eye.

Dr. Roberts started fiddling with a rather large needle, filling up the syringe from a small glass bottle.

Dean's hands started sweating as he gripped the armrests tight.

"Okay. Now, I'll administer the Novocain. You're going to feel a little pinch, okay?"

Dean's mouth was open wide and he tried to keep his eyes focused on the beach picture and not look at the needle. His heart thudded erratically in his chest as he felt the needle penetrate into his gums. The dentist seemed oblivious to his freaking out.

"Another pinch here...and here. Here. And we'll do one on the inside." Probably six or seven shots all together.

He felt the chill of the cold fluid as it was injected into the thin flesh. Could imagine it slowly flowing through the capillaries and veins.

"All right. We'll let you set for a little bit, give it time to kick in." He left the room.

Every couple of minutes, Dean bit at his bottom lip to test its numbness. By the time Dr. Roberts returned ten or so minutes later, he couldn't feel a thing.

"How are you doing? Are you numb yet?"

"Uh huh," Dean said, not quite trusting his thick feeling tongue to form coherent words.

"You're probably feeling it in your tongue and in your chin – that's normal. It should wear off within a few hours." He secured a "button" around the first tooth and fitted a rubber sheet around it, explaining everything he was doing all the while.

Dean hated the taste of the latex on his tongue – it was worse than the banana topical. Out of the corner of his eye again, he saw Dr. Roberts reach for the drill.

"Okay, Perry, you're probably going to want to keep your eyes closed as I'm drilling, all right? There's going to be some dust and flying particles."

Dean didn't need to be told to keep his eyes shut where there was a _drill_ in his _mouth_. He focused on the white sands and crystalline waters in the image in his mind instead of the grinding pressure and tugging as Dr. Roberts worked.

**oxo**

When Dr. Roberts was done, he returned the chair to its original upright position and removed the paper bib from Dean's neck. "Well, your X-rays look really good. No other cavities. No plaque or tartar buildup. Everything looks really good. I'd keep chewing to the left side for today, but if you feel any pain when eating or biting on that right side, go ahead and give us a call." He paused as Dean nodded. "Do you have any questions?"

"No, thir," Dean lisped.

"All right, then. If you'll go see Sasha, she'll get you squared away."

Dean was feeling disappointed and relieved as he headed back to the reception desk. Disappointed because Dr. Roberts wasn't a superhot chick and relieved because he could get the hell out of there. He tried to smile at Sasha as she explained the bill, but it didn't feel like his mouth moved at all. He handed her cash and she wrote out a receipt.

"Have a nice day, Perry."

Dean just nodded, feeling like he might drool if he attempted to speak. Outside, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Sam's number.

"Yeah?"

Dean sucked all the spit back and swallowed. "I'm done," he said slowly, trying his best to clearly annunciate the words.

**oxo**

Sam arrived a few minutes later, picked Dean up at the door. "Wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Worth."

"What?"

"_Worth_." Dean made an exasperated sound. "Worse," he said, drawing the word out.

"Do I get to call you Thindy Brady, now?" he asked, fake lisp, grinning.

"Thut up, Tham," Dean grumbled, trying to hold back his own smile.

"Come on, Dean. It's funny. Admit that it's funny."

Dean shook his head and smiled at Sam. "Bathtard."


End file.
